


Let's Get Married

by elrhiarhodan



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years Verse [36]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Comic, Commentary, Current Events, M/M, Marriage Equality, Picspam, wonder(ful) years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal talk about the June, 2015 SCOTUS decision, which affirmed that marriage is a profound right and should not be denied to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> On the day that the decision was released, Theatregirl7299 suggested that Peter and Neal need to celebrate the Supreme Court decision, Obergefell v. Hodges. That day's image for one of the pic communities on LJ was one from of my all-time favorite walk and talk scenes, and so, the first Wonder(ful) Years picspam comic just happened.


End file.
